An Unforgettable Valentine's Day
by T1Weasel
Summary: Tails and Cream have a movie night at Tails' house, and it winds up being a Valentine's Day that neither will forget. Tailream one-shot. Mature readers only.


**Note: This is a Tailream One-Shot requested by KirbyxRibbon4ever. Like all lemons, it contains content NOT viewable by anyone under the age of 16 (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature'). I prefer you to be 18, but that's personal preference. Please read and review.**

Tailream One-Shot: An Unforgettable Valentine's Day

Our story begins in Tails Prower's workshop. As usual, he's busy banging on some kind of futuristic machine that's beyond human capability. The orange fox was covered in all kinds of oil, grease, and a few unknown liquids.

Reaching into his toolbox, Tails gets a wrench and resumes making adjustments, muttering to himself. "I wish this machine wasn't so hard to make. Sonic sure can be picky sometimes."

After finishing the tightening of this particular bolt, Talks crawls out from underneath the machine. Walking over to the phone near the door, he dials the blue speedster's number, and waits a few seconds.

A few rings are heard, and then Sonic answers. _"Hello."_

Tails talks into the speaker phone. "Hey Sonic, it's Tails. Your training machine is almost ready. I still need to make a few adjustments on it, so it should be ready in the next… We'll say about a week to ten days."

Sonic nods. _"Awesome news. I can't wait to get it."_

Tails nods. "How's Amy doing?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. _"She's still wanting to have my babies, but she's calmed down a lot."_

Tails laughs. "How long have you two been together?"

Sonic thinks for a second. _"Today is…. About a week before our three month anniversary."_

Tails smiles. "I hope everything works out between you two."

Sonic chuckles. _"Same with you and Cream."_

The call ends, and Tails leaves his workshop to take a well-deserved shower.

_**-That night-**_

A gentle knock sounds on Tails' door. Opening it up he finds his girlfriend, Cream. "Hey Cream. Come on in."

The rabbit blushes and walks inside. She sits on the couch, and Tails joins her after shutting and locking the door. Today was Valentine's Day, and the fox-rabbit couple was having movie night at Tails' house. Cream wound up convincing Tails they should watch a romance movie.

Tails smiles. "Which one?"

Cream grins. "Runaway Bride."

Tails frowns a little, but nods. "Alright. Put it in."

Cream puts the movie in, and Tails makes some popcorn. Rejoining Cream on the couch, Tails puts an arm around Cream's shoulders, making her smile. Tails blushes and holds her a little closer.

Cream inhaled the cologne he wore, and she sighs. "You smell great tonight, Miles."

Now, Tails only let two people call him by his real name. Those two were Sonic and Cream. The rabbit never hesitated to do this, but Sonic preferred to use "Tails".

Tails smiles. "Thanks Cream. You smell nice, too."

Cream giggles, and then Tails begins scratching Cream behind her ears. This makes her sigh contently. "I love when you scratch me there Miles."

Tails chuckles. "I'm glad you like it Cream."

The fox and rabbit resume watching the movie after a few minutes. Cream didn't mention it, but Tails' cologne had made her start wanting Tails in that special way. She resisted the urges, but she was slowly failing to resist them.

_**-Two hours later-**_

The movie is over, and Tails gets up to turn off the movie. Cream takes this opportunity to run to Tails' room.

Tails turns off the movie, and then realizes he's alone in his living room. "Cream? Where are you?"

The reply comes from the fox's room. "One guess where I am, Miles."

Tails grins. "On my way, Cream."

He takes a breath and walks to his room.

_**-Tails' Room-**_

The twin-tailed fox opens the door to his room, and immediately finds a video camera pointed at the bed. The lights are dimmed, and Tails' ocean blue eyes soon find Cream under his bed sheets, barely covered.

The rabbit gives him a naughty wink, and pushes the "record" button on the remote control for the video camera. "Come join me, sexy."

Tails is a little confused. "What is this for, Cream?"

She smiles. "Well, it's Valentine's Day, and I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Blame your cologne for making me decide tonight was the night."

Tails thinks for a second. "So you want this to be our Valentine's Day present to each other?"

Cream sits up, not really caring if she's covered or not. "Am I going to have to do this by myself, or are you joining me?"

Tails undresses and climbs into his bed. Cream kisses Tails on his left cheek. "Hey there stud. I'm glad you could make it."

Tails blushes and looks into Cream's shining chocolate eyes. "Gosh your eyes are pretty."

Cream giggles. "So are yours, but that's not why you're here is it?"

Tails goes to reply, but Cream's soft lips have pressed against his. The twin-tailed fox holds onto Cream's hips as she straddles him and holds him close.

Tails breaks the kiss, and the concern shows in his eyes. "You sure you want to do this? I don't have any condoms."

Cream nods. "Miles, we've been a couple for nine months now. Besides, we're both adults here, and to be honest, I want a family with you. Of course I'm sure."

Tails nods, and the 20 year old fox-rabbit couple kisses again. Cream's tongue sweeps Tails' mouth, and he gives a low growl. His own tongue snakes out and Cream wastes no time wrestling with Tails' tongue. Once the kiss breaks again, Cream kisses her way down Tails' body.

Her chocolate eyes light up as she counts Tails' abs. "Two, four, six… Eight?"

The fox nods. "Yes, I have eight-pack abs."

Cream just drools, and Tails laughs. "I'm guessing you didn't know I had eight-pack abs?"

Cream finally regains herself and looks into Tails' eyes. "You never told me you had abs at all, Miles. Now I'll have to make you pay."

Tails chuckles. "How so?"

The rabbit winks at her orange lover. "You'll have to see."

Cream works her way down to Tails' manhood. She smiles and lightly runs her fingers along the appendage. "Miles, how big are you down here?"

Tails moans as Cream teases his member, and looks down to his rabbit girlfriend. "Is this your way of making me pay?"

Cream shakes her head. "No. I'll be testing your endurance tonight. Now answer my question."

Tails nods. "I haven't measured it yet."

Cream frowns and takes the liberty of measuring the now-erect male organ. She smiles at Tails when she's done. "Seven inches is what I got."

Tails nods, then Cream begins licking the top of Tails' appendage. Tails moans loudly. "Ohh Cream! That feels awesome!"

Cream takes her left hand and slowly strokes Tails' organ as she gently sucks the tip. This makes the twin-tailed fox shiver and moan Cream's name again. The rabbit strokes Tails' manhood faster and begins licking and sucking on his testicles.

Tails' hands curl around some of the bed sheets, and he looks down at Cream. "Faster babe! Go faster!" Cream stops sucking on Tails' testicles and begins bobbing her head along his thick shaft.

Tails pants to her. "Yes Cream… Faster if-if you can."

Cream speeds up and begins deep throating Tails' member. Her tongue swirls around it in various sensual patterns as all seven inches slide in and out of her mouth.

Tails' eyes show his surprise. "Have you done this before?"

Cream shakes her head and continues deep throating her lover. Tails' moans. "Oohhhh yessss. You're doing an awesome job."

Cream speeds up again, and Tails finally reaches his limit. "Cream, I'm going to cum!"

The rabbit gives a muffled moan and speeds up once more. Tails erupts in orgasm a few seconds later, yelling Cream's name. "Cream!!"

Thick jets of his seed quickly fills Cream's mouth. So much enters her mouth that Cream has to let go of Tails' manhood. After she swallows her mouthful of Tails' seed, Cream coughs a few times, then turns to her boyfriend.

"Wow Miles. (coughing) How are you so fertile?"

Tails shrugs. "I don't know, but I _do_ know that you may want to clean me up."

The rabbit wastes no time slurping the remaining seed from the base of Tails' appendage. Once she's done, Cream crawls up to Tails. "You taste better than I expected, baby."

Tails chuckles and kisses her. "I'm glad."

Cream squeals in delight when Tails picks her up and turns her around. He puts Cream down and buries his face in her moist lower region.

Cream tosses her head back and moans loudly. "Ah! Miles!"

Tails' tongue begins to sweep the deepest regions of Cream's moist womanhood. Cream digs her nails into Tails' legs as her body tingles with the pleasure.

Her moaning makes Tails begin rubbing her clitoris, and Cream begins screaming. "YES MILES! MORE!"

The orange fox grins and pinches Cream's light brown nipples with his free hand.

The rabbit shudders and looks behind her. "TAILS, I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Tails buries his face as far as he can, and it's not much longer before Cream tosses her head back and creams in orgasm. "MILES!!"

Tails' muzzle gets covered in Cream's warm juices as she climaxes.

Cream's lightly covered in sweat, and she turns around to her two-tailed boyfriend. "That was my first orgasm Miles, and I want more."

Tails smiles. "You'll get them. Now, I meant to mention this earlier, but your rear looks a lot better without anything covering it."

Cream blushes. "Well, how would you like to take a closer look at it?"

Tails smiles and lays on his back. Cream proceeds to sit on his face and begins gyrating her hips on his muzzle. She moans as her clitoris rubs across his muzzle a few times.

Five minutes goes by, and then Cream looks down between her legs. "Miles, since you like my rear end so much, did you want to put your shaft inside it?"

Tails gives a thumbs up, since his face is covered by Cream's backside. The rabbit gets on all fours and Tails positions himself behind her. Gently rubbing her flower, Tails uses the juices to lube up his seven inch manhood.

Cream moans as he rubs her, and turns back to him. "Please be gentle, Miles. This is my first time."

Tails nods. "It's my first time too, so I promise to be gentle."

Cream smiles and tells Tails he can enter. Taking a breath, Tails grabs Cream's hips and slowly enters her tight anus.

Cream screams in pain, and Tails stops. "Are you okay?"

Cream nods. "It hurts… It hurts, but I think I'll be okay."

Tails penetrates the remaining length of his organ into her firm rear. Cream takes a breath and tells Tails he can continue. Tails begins a slow, gentle thrusting into Cream's tight anus.

She winces at the amount of pain this new feeling comes with, but soon she begins moaning. "Ohh yeah… Miles… That's starting to feel good now. Go faster."

Tails' grip on her hips tightens as his pace increases.

Cream looks to him. "How thick is your manhood, baby?"

Tails shrugs. "Inch and a half thick I think."

Cream shivers, then moans loudly as Tails spanks her. "Oh yes! Harder! Spank me harder! Give me more!"

The fox nods and gives a few more spanks to Cream's firm rear. Each one makes the rabbit scream "Yes!" at a loud volume. Tails speeds up again and reaches around to gently pinch Cream's light brown nipples.

Cream shudders and screams louder. "FASTER TAILS! DEEPER! HARDER!"

Tails pounds Cream's rear at full speed and power now, his grip on her nipples tightening as he gets closer to his next orgasm.

Cream turns to her lover. "TAILS! I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

The fox grunts his reply to his rabbit girlfriend. "Me-Me too Cream!"

Tails gives a few more hard thrusts, then unloads into Cream's right rear. He yells her name as his seed fills her. "CREAM!!!"

Just after he climaxes, Cream tenses up as her second orgasm crashes over her. The tingles race throughout her body as she screams Tails' real name. "MILES!!!!"

Tails slowly and gently pulls out of Cream's backside and wraps her in his arms. Both of them are sweating and panting heavily, and Cream's sparkling chocolate eyes stare lovingly into Tails' ocean blue eyes. "That felt great Miles. (panting) But what do we do now?"

Tails shrugs, and then Cream gets an idea. "Tails, I want you to cover me in your seed. This will be your punishment for not telling me you had abs."

Tails frowns. "That makes no sense, Cream. You'll drain me of my reserves."

The rabbit gives him a pill. "Take this. It guarantees you to cum for 5 straight minutes. Of course, you'll have to get it started, so maybe you _will_ drain your stores of your seed. Oh well."

Tails gives Cream a distrusting look. "Where did you get this pill?"

Cream growls to him. "Stop asking questions and just take it."

Tails frowns, but takes the pill. Cream gets on her back and spreads her legs. "Maybe this will help."

Tails' eyes light up and Cream smiles. Tails begins stroking his member, and once he reaches orgasm, he's surprised by what comes out. Just like Cream said, his seed sprays onto her for 5 straight minutes. Cream makes sure every inch of her fur is covered in his thick seed, and once he's done Tails flops on his bed, panting.

Cream gets on her knees and looks down to him. "Are you okay?"

He nods. "Give me a minute. (panting) Just so you know, (panting) I'm _never_ doing that again. It takes too much energy."

Cream leans down to him and purrs in his ears. "Good job, sexy. I'm completely covered in your seed."

Tails only smiles, and Cream giggles. "Well, do you want to continue?"

Tails nods, and slowly sits up. He has Cream lay on her back, and she spreads her legs again, revealing her drenched flower. "I'm ready Miles."

Tails gets between her legs and slowly inserts his member. When he reaches her virgin wall he looks into Cream's eyes. "You sure you want to do this?"

Cream nods. "I am. Take me now my sexy fox."

Tails takes a breath and pushes through her hymen. Cream yelps in pain and holds tightly onto Tails' fur.

The fox gently kisses her tears away, whispering into her ears. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Cream."

The rabbit smiles and looks into his eyes. "It's okay Miles. The pain's going away now. Make me yours."

Nodding, Tails begins a gentle thrusting into Cream's moist lower region. Her grip remained tight, but it was from pleasure and not pain.

She begins softly moaning as Tails thrusts inside her. "Oh Miles. I can feel you going all the way inside me."

The fox nuzzles his rabbit lover. "I love how wet and tight you are, babe."

Cream giggles. "It's all for you, too. Go faster."

Tails speeds up and looks at Cream's bouncing breasts. "How big are your breasts, Cream?"

She thinks a second. "They're 34D."

Tails smiles and licks Cream's right nipple. Cream arches her back and holds his head to her breast, screaming. "OH YES MILES! MORE! FASTER!!"

Tails speeds up again and begins to suckle. Cream screams again. "YES TAILS! AGAIN!"

Tails moves to the left nipple now, and begins rubbing the right nipple as he suckles on the left nipple. Cream digs her nails into Tails' tough back as she feels the sucking on her nipple.

Again Tails speeds up, and Cream makes her announcement. "MILES!! I'M - UH!! - I'M GOING TO - AH! - TO CUM!!"

Tails replies. "ME TOO! UGH! ME TOO CREAM!!!"

The rabbit reaches orgasm first, clinging tightly to the fox as her orgasm tears through her. _"MILES!!!"_

Just after she orgasms, Tails climaxes. He holds Cream close as he unloads inside her tight womanhood. "CREAM!!!!!"

Cream's eyes widen as Tails unloads inside her. Once he's done, her brown eyes look into his blue eyes. "I just felt you cum inside me Miles. (panting) I've never felt that before, and I want (panting) to feel it again."

Tails smiles. "Well, do you (panting) want to be (panting) on top this time?"

Cream nods, and Tails rolls over so that Cream is on top of him. She begins riding him at a fast pace, like she couldn't get enough of Tails' organ being inside her. The rabbit feels warm waves of pleasure wash over her body, thanks to the feeling of being dominant over Tails.

Cream looks down to Tails. "Oh Miles… I love this position _so_ much! You're going so deep!"

Tails holds onto Cream's hips to help her ride him. "For your first time, you're doing really well."

Cream nods. "So-So are you my love."

The fox smiles. "You can go faster if you like."

Cream's nails dig into Tails' shoulders as she speeds up. Her moans get louder as the tingles roar through her body. "OH. YES. AHH TAILS. THIS FEELS INCREDIBLE."

As the rabbit lowers herself Tails thrusts upwards, giving him a little extra penetration.

Now Cream begins screaming, getting ever closer to her next orgasm. "OH! AH! TAILS! UH! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!"

Tails gently pinches Cream's nipples as he grunts his reply. "Me too Cream! Here it comes!"

The fox and rabbit tense up together as they reach orgasm at the same time. Cream screams as loud as she can as her warm juices spill onto Tails' abdomen. "_**MILES!!!**__"_

Tails unloads into Cream's drenched womanhood again, screaming her name. _"CREAM!!"_

Cream collapses onto Tails, panting heavily. "Miles… (panting) That was (panting) _so_ wonderful."

Tails nods. "I didn't know (panting) you were such a freak, Cream."

The rabbit giggles with what breath she can catch. "Is that (panting) a good thing (panting) Miles?"

The fox nods. "It most certainly is, Cream. (panting)"

Cream's chocolate eyes turn to meet Tails' ocean blue eyes. "Would you like me to sit on your face again?"

Tails nods. "Sure would, as long as I can cum inside you one more time."

Cream thinks a second, then nods. "Deal."

Cream slowly pulls Tails out of her dripping core, moaning a little. Tails grins as Cream sits on his face again and begins gyrating her hips. His muzzle gets covered in a mix of his seed and Cream's juices as she grinds herself on his face. Tails sticks his tongue out and gets a few hits on Cream's sensitive clitoris. Cream moans loudly and speeds up a little.

Tails reaches up and pinches Cream's light brown nipples, making her scream with the pleasure. "MILES!"

Cream gets off of Tails' face and looks down to him. "Ready for the last part, sexy?"

He nods. "Go for it."

Cream turns and drags her womanhood along Tails' abs, moaning loudly as all eight abs stimulate her. When she reaches Tails' 7 inch appendage, Cream assumes the reverse cowgirl position and lowers herself onto his shaft. She moans as she feels Tails fill her moist region completely.

Once she feels Tails' groin on hers, the rabbit begins riding her fox boyfriend at a hard and fast pace. Positioned this way, Tails' manhood grinds against Cream's back wall, giving her increased pleasure.

Her moans make Tails smile. "Oh yes. So hard. So deep. I love you Miles Prower."

He chuckles. "I love you too, Cream the Rabbit."

Cream speeds up, and Tails begins thrusting upward to help Cream along. This makes the rabbit gasp and scream with what breath she can catch. "UH! MILES! (panting) MORE! PLEASE! (panting) GIVE ME MORE!!"

The orange fox begins spanking Cream as he speeds up a little. Tails also grunts to his lover. "Mmph! Are you (panting) getting close (panting) Cream?"

She nods, screaming back to him. "UH!! SO CLOSE!! (panting) CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN MILES!! (panting) I LOVE THAT FEELING!!"

Tails nods and speeds up a little more. Cream tenses up in orgasm a few seconds later, digging her nails into Tails' legs as she screams his name at full volume. _**"MILES!!"**_

The pressure of her pulsing flower on his manhood makes Tails orgasm for the final time. He unloads inside Cream, making her gasp as she feels his seed enter her again. His yelling her name nearly deafens her. _**"CREAM!!!"**_

Tails has Cream turn around, and then he rolls over so that he's on top. The next two minutes are spent passionately kissing, then Tails looks into Cream's eyes.

"If it's alright, (panting) I'd like to use (panting) your breasts as pillows."

Cream giggles. "Of course (panting) you can Miles. You just (panting) have to keep yourself (panting) inside me. By the way, you passed the test."

Tails nods and lays his head down on Cream's breasts. Cream wraps her legs around Tails' waist and puts her hands on top of his head. Tails puts his arms around Cream's back and holds her close.

Cream sighs contently. "Goodnight Miles, and Happy Valentine's Day."

Tails smiles. "Goodnight Cream, and Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

It takes only seconds for Tails and Cream to fall asleep, joined forever in the bonds of love.

**Disclaimer: Tails, Cream, and all related Characters are owned and copyrighted by Sega. I own the story. "Runaway Bride" is directed by Garry Marshall and produced by Ted Field. Written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott. Produced by Paramount Pictures (USA) and Touchstone Pictures (Non-USA). Released July 30, 1999 (USA) and released October 8, 1999 (UK). **


End file.
